


Hoodie and Beanie.

by elderMegido



Category: Panty & Stocking with Garterbelt
Genre: F/F, F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-01-01
Updated: 2012-08-22
Packaged: 2017-11-11 07:55:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Underage
Chapters: 7
Words: 4,673
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/476292
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elderMegido/pseuds/elderMegido
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Alot of perspective changes will happen, though it will probably be mostly Hoodie.</p></blockquote>





	1. Welcome to the neighborhood.

Chapter 1  
A story waiting to unfold.

 

It was over. The mayor of Dayton was finally gone, and now all that was left to was for Panty and Stocking to say there final prayers then head on home. 

“Hey Panty, you know how Heaven-sent weapons can work on Ghosts, but they can’t hurt people?”

“Yeah.”

“Do you think they work on Angels?”

“How would I know? You’d have to try it to find out.”

“Huh. Maybe one day, if we end up having to do this again I will do that.”

“Yah well let’s hope that never has to happen.”

“What do you sluts mean by “If we ever have to do this again…”?”

“Garter are you really that much of a thick headed fucking asshat? We can go home now, cause we saved Dayton. You were there. Remember?” Panty said, in a haughty tone. 

“You two do realize you ran up a 22,000 heaven bill when you used my black card? You all are staying here for quite a while.” Garter said, condescendingly.

“Very funny Gater, Now shut the fuck up and send us home. I have pudding to eat.”

You could feel the tension as Garter stared at the sisters who stared back just as intently, as though on a moment’s notice they may rip each-others head off.

During all the tension Brief slipped away into Panty's room, thankfully for him he went unnoticed.

“Also! While you two Slut-babies are here you might as well be told that you are gonna have to double those 22,000 heavens and you will be partnering with the Soul Siblings.”

“Are you fucking kidding me?! But Gartee-“

Stocking nudges Panty’s shoulder ever so slightly, but enough to catch her attention.

“Panty, we can let them just do the work for us! That way you have more time to bang those stupid fuckers you constantly pick up, and I can eat more dessert!”

That very moment a bolt of lightning twice as powerful as the previous lightning bolts hits a very tired and sad Chuck who had just made it back to the church after a deviously long walk. As chuck splits in half, two people appear from inside of him.

While the two new heavenly siblings finish making their way out of the no longer whole Chuck it begins to become apparent that these two were not your average outcast angles, as when they were fully visible, there was a cold shock through half the room and the other half became incredibly heated, and not in the emotional argument kind of way either.

The first one to be easily describable was a boy wearing a black hoodie and faded jeans. He also carried around a cane, and not the cool ball headed one, the kind that old people use. As for the other one, she wore shorts and a T-Shirt depicting “The Beatles” and something Panty could only identify as a “floppy hat thing” but looked as though she was judging there clothing, favorably or otherwise.

“Girls, meet your new partners, Hoodie and Beanie.”

Hoodie holds up a peace sign and manages to utter the simple phrase “Yo.”.


	2. An introduction to the new life.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alot of perspective changes will happen, though it will probably be mostly Hoodie.

Hello. As most of you know already, my name is Hoodie. Hoodie Soul. And as most of you also know, for an angel to be cast down from heaven the way we were they need to have a committed a deadly sin. What’s mine you ask? My sin is Sloth. Yes that is right, I am beyond incredibly lazy. As for my holy weapon, well that is a secret.

As for my partner in ghost killing, Beanie, her sin is lust. Only it’s lust for other women. I’m kind of interested by it as whenever she finds someone to get it on with, the foreplay is basically non-existent though watching her rope in a victim I find to be quite amusing. But hey, that’s just me. 

Anyway, back to what was going on. 

As I get out of the smoking green zipper creature.(What the hell is that anyway?) The first thing I notice is that my sister is eyeing up our new angelic partners. Sigh. I do regret them sending us here because of it, but maybe she’ll try so hard to impress it’ll help her out in a fight. The longer she can last, the better.

I walk to a nearby pew and take a seat, setting my cane on my lap and looking at the green self-rebuilding monstrosity we just appeared from, waiting for the usual barrage of questions. What I did not find though, was that barrage. 

“Look fuckers, get acclimated to your rooms then we are getting the hell out of here. We have places to go, people to see, and sweets to eat.” W-… Is she holding a cat? Did we actually come to the right town and not some twisted place in my imagination? Is that cat even real? No, I shouldn’t concern myself with this right now. The cat can wait, although it will be studied later, let’s just get set up before the questions fly. 

“That sounds chill to me. Come on Beanie. Garter, you mind showing us to our rooms?”

“So those people we are working with look really cute.” She said it with a voice that when I made a picture with it all I could see was a fat cat sitting on an evil masterminds lap with the most amused look on his face. Gives me shivers. 

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

“Remember Beanie, no means no, and you will not take it for anything else until you are actually into sex that was consented to by both parties. Understand?”

“Come on Hoodie! You’re such a buzzkill, to even suggest that I would stoop so low as to ra-“

“I have a list of all the girls you’ve done it to. Need I read it?”

I pull out the folder I keep of her previous sexual encounters, for medical reasons of course, waiting for her to say yes only to find that when I look up I am eye to eye with the alleged sex offender. She kisses me in a passionate manner and all I can feel are hormones surfacing. I know she only does it to rile me up but jeez it’s annoying.

“Come child, you and I both know you only keep that record because you’re jealous you can’t get a sweet piece of me.” She whispered it into my ear so gently it hurt. 

“Don’t flatter yourself darling. I have no desire to partake in your so called “Happy time.”.”

She knows that I’m horny, so she makes her way back to her things with an accomplished smile on her face. 

“Shall we be off then? I know how much you want to rub one off and relieve yourself, but I don’t think our caretakers would appreciate that. So let’s go!”

We make our way back to the sanctuary only to find a scrawny ginger kid being stood over by quite the angry angel.

“DAMMIT GEEK-BOY!”


	3. A day in the life of it ending.

I didn’t know who the two new angels were, but I didn’t want to introduce myself yet. Panty is out of her room so now was the time to go finding the camera that I lost. Why did I even bring it around? I should know by now that ghosts don’t develop well enough in pictures to make it worth it. Well I don’t have time to think about this, I have to get in there and get out before Panty finds out that I’m in there and gets the wrong idea. 

I get into the room see Panty’s panties all over the place. After I wake up from the initial lack of blood caused by my nose bleed I see that Chuck is here and he has already cleaned up my blood. Thank god Chuck still loves me, or else I’d never have a chance to get anywhere near this place without risking getting killed by my own mistakes. He also appears to have found my camera. Wait a second, what is he doing? 

“C-Chuck! Stop taking pictures of Panty’s room! Oh god please don’t let her find out…” 

At that very moment a thoroughly frustrated angel by the name of Panty walked into the room and saw what was going on, only not what was going on. Without Brief even noticing Chuck had tossed the camera onto his lap and snickered as he hid himself away. Oh boy was this going to get ugly.

“P-P-P-Panty!”

“Geek-boy. I’ll give you three second before you die. Ready?”

“It’s not what it looks like!”

“3”

Oh god, oh god, oh god. Panty is angry and she won’t listen. Why me? 

She throws him down the hallway, through a wall, and a floor, into the main chapel. As he hit the ground Garter came up to him with a bible in one hand and a cup of holy water in the other. He sets the cup on the ground, puts a finger in it, touches that finger to his fore head, and reads Brief his last rights. 

“You know Brief? I’m pretty sure Chuck is gonna miss you. I pray that you die quick kid, cause if not then you are going to wish you were never born.”

And with that Panty jumps onto Brief through the hole in the ceiling and picks him up. Chuck, who is perched on a nearby pew, is cackling happily or was until Panty picked him up and kicked him into the stomach of a now very in pain Brief.

Panty looks at the defeated child and takes his camera, finding not only pictures of her room, but nudes of both Panty AND Stocking.

A shadow crosses Panty’s face as she shows the pictures of the lovely naked angels to a badly beaten Brief.

“See these, Geek-boy?”

“Panty I-I-I swear those aren’t mine!”

“I said, do you see them, Geek-boy?”

“Y-Yes”

“Good. Cause they will be the last thing you ever see in your life.”

“W-Wait, WHAT?”

Panty throws him across the room and as he scrambles to get back up another Chuck based projectile hits him in the forehead and he hits the ground again. Once he’s up he sees Panty running at him, but this time he is ready, he ducks out of the way as panty kicks the pedestal on which the church’s Holy Bible sits. 

Panty now stands above our beloved ginger friend and yells at the top of her lungs,

“DAMMIT GEEK-BOY”


	4. Welcome to the jungle

The more whorish looking angel is pacing to and fro inside of the main hall when we make our way through the door entirely, as the gothic one asked us to wait up. I help up the ginger child, as I’ve always had this thing with gingers, I befriended them a lot easier than anyone else I’ve ever known, which is quite a lot of people mind you. I’ve also dated a lot of them, though the ones i dated didn't have penises so this one is pretty low on my list of things to be attracted to. 

At that very moment I don’t remember a lot of what happened, but I pieced it together. As I was helping the kid up the angel snapped and ran after the child in a blind fury. I hold out my cane and trip her, Beanie catching her with elegance and grace. 

“Now isn’t the time to be blowing your shit. We have things to do right? Then pick yourself up, knock it the fuck off, and let’s go. I would like to get the money paid off quickly so we can chill out in heaven. You dig?”

“No, I don’t fucking “dig” You crippled piece of white trash! And what the fuck is your friend here? Filipino?”

“You can check if you’d like, though I suggest we take it to your room.”

She gives off a thoroughly provocative wink and Angel stares at her with a look of utter confusion. I had to put effort into resisting the urge to laugh. After I do so successfully I pull up the angel from her arms, not allowing Beanie to get in to close, and find that now is the time to get out the formal introductions so that names can be used instead of describing them with these silly adjectives. 

“I suppose we haven’t shared our names. I’m Hoodie, this is Beanie, don’t let her get to you.”

“Nice to meet you both. I am Stocking. Our green thing is Chuck. My sister that you are holding onto is Panty. And if there’s anyone not to allow to get to you, it would be her.” 

“Anyway, as you seem to be somewhat sensible, shall we go? I assume we are going to have t-“

With that Chuck exploded with a burst of lighting. A scroll came out of his mouth and all it said was “Amour”. I give a sideways look to our angelic caretakers and they explain that the scroll tells us that a ghost is here and that it has something to do with the word on the scroll.  
\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

We’ve been searching for about an hour until we come upon this Black and red, wispy looking creature, as most ghosts tend to look like. 

“You think you two noobies can take this and show us these amazing skills you have that have gotten you so deep into debt?”

I think of several witty remarks involving their own debt, but I think better of it and just nod. Beanie and I position ourselves in front of the ghost.

“How long?” I ask, expecting her to linger on it for a few seconds.

“Dunno. But I’ll give it 5 minutes tops. Think you can do that?

“I can certainly try.”

What do people expect from us? Obviously a strip show, even though all we are doing is getting out our weapons. No matter. I pull of my jacket and as it becomes my weapon I see a movement from the ghost, and without much work at all I figure out it’s the ghost of the collective depression given off by those who are rejected when asking out the supposed love of their life. As though all of their tears gathered together to shield their hearts and seek revenge, It’s almost poetic. Almost. As the blue aura surrounds my hands, Pink aura in my partners we are finally geared for this fight. 

“Anything in particular you think I should be using?”

“Keep it lightweight and move quickly, I don’t know what I’d do if you ever got hurt dearest sister.”

She thinks for a moment and in her hand a katana forms. She rushes the demon, checking for weak-spots while I lift myself into the air using a bubble of magic and begin to search through some scrolls to find a fitting poetic death blow to kill this almost poetic creature. Yah I do magic. What of it? Although it was a lot of work early on, it paid off, because now I get to be as lazy as I please when it comes to fighting.

Beanie noted that its weak point seemed to be its heart, and it appeared to shroud itself through tears, using them for attack also. Though the first thing coming to mind was a spoon based attack that seemed to cruel. So I went with an attack that drains its essence. Because what’s more poetic about someone’s broken heart than succubi? You’re god damn right nothing.

I begin the incantation and all goes smoothly as I shoot a beam of green light to where the ghosts heart should be, and sure enough it explodes in a paper-mâché fashion.

“Only one Heaven. Oh well. It was kind of easy. I didn’t even have to try to not work.”


	5. You think you're hot, Mother Fucker?

“What the fucking fuck was that? It took you two minutes to kill that thing! It didn’t look very difficult for a ghost but still! How the fuck are you so far in debt?”

“To put it simply, I like video games that I didn’t have to pay for. Also our sins. I’m lazy, to lazy to stop her from acting on her sin, lust.”

Panty mumbles something along the lines of not banging as many men as her. So she’s lust, but towards men. I can use this to my advantage.

“Of course you’ve banged more guys then I have. I’m a lesbian.”

You could cut the awkward silence with a blunt object. It's overwhelming to the point where you need to go somewhere else or you may just suffocate on all of the awkward that is now filling your lungs. You look around, see a Comic book store and walk in, and taking in a deep breath of air as you do so. You make sure that you can still hear them while you buy some Magic the Gathering cards. You may even go play some Magic this Friday night, cause why the fuck not?

You walk back out and you find that still no one is speaking. You grab Beanie and throw her in the passenger seat on a very shock faced Stocking, toss the two host angels in the back and take the driver’s seat and go back to the church. While you're at it, you make a mental note to buy a gas mask, cause that was ridiculous. Who knew you could actually choke on awkward?

“Are you all better now? Or must we go through a full therapy session for this?” I said it after I got out of the car and very meagerly blocked the door way. Hard to do anything with this cane.

They said nothing and just walked past me to their respective room. To make matters worse the pack you bought is full of cards you have no use for. Could this day get any worse?

“Why do any of you have a problem with this?! It doesn’t even look like hate or scorn or religiously based spite, just a bunch of people who can’t handle the topic of a girl and a girl doing it!”

The yelling yields no fruit. I sigh and look at Chuck.

“What’s your view on this bullshit?”

He chuckles. It’s a chuckle that you remember. You were out in the made up world that you created using all those heavens (It was a video game, only more realistic. And by more realistic you mean completely 100% realistic. What else would you spend that many Heavens on?) And there was a hunchback Hyena Dog cross-breed thing that had bristle like spikes used as projectile weapons. But its main route of doing anything remotely related to any form of combat is it laughs, but this laugh is no ordinary laugh, this laugh devours the mind of the person it is targeting it at. Scary right? I sure thought of it that way as it had my brain eat itself.

After standing around long enough to drift that far off course I realize two things. One, Chuck poses no threat to me. Two, I really need to lay off the drugs, despite not having taken any. I look around the inside of the church and realize there will be nothing that interesting here other than a few rather attractive angels either fuming or stewing. Both of which bore me. In a very uncharacteristic turn of events i decide I will take the car heaven sent with us so that we would not have to ride in the Anarchy's car, which no doubt had unspeakable numbers of stains in it. Not that our car was much better, but at least the stains were Beanie's own.

While I’m heading through town I see two very obvious demons girls walking down the street with a proper air about them. I pull up next to them and try to size them up as they turn towards me.

"What are you two fine ladies doing out this far? It seems like you both should be wary, there were some angels out earlier who took down a rather scary ghost."

"Kneesocks, I don't believe the normal humans are supposed to know we are demons, are they?"

Shit.

"I don't believe so Scanty. Though he is not one of those accursed angel sisters. New blood in town?"

I always thought myself at least semi-intelligent. Yet here I am, being as ignorant as my sister when a nice pair of tits is flashed in her face. Why do I do this to myself?

The demons both jump into my car and quickly tie me. The bag goes over my head and I hear them laughing to themselves as they drive off with me in the backseat.

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Now I sit in a room. Bound and gagged by two Demon Sisters who are as of this point Dry-Hummping each-other. How does it feel to be caught up? I hope it feels good, because I keep running through this day in my head and I can only feel as though it will get worse from here.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I may or may not be able to update for the next few days as i will be with family. Only time will tell.
> 
> Also, apologies for the sudden POV changes. I do it when I'm not writing though, so I don't quite know how not to.


	6. “Am I supposed to understand what’s going on?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'M back.

Hello dear sirs and madams of our quite lovely audience tonight. My name is Chuck Anarchy. I address you with the offer to view this fan-fiction based around our two obnoxious yet very much loved angels Panty and Stocking along with their new partners in ghost fighting Hoodie and Beanie.

Now assuming you have decided to stick with us through my introduction let me tell you my side of these recent events.

“What’s your view on this bullshit?”  
I laughed at that, as this is quite a common occurrence when Panty or Stocking meet a full on lesbian. It is a true shame that on their third encounter with this rare species of woman, and they still can’t manage to deal with them in a way that can even be remotely considered as partially semi-proper.

He’s leaving with the car. Maybe it will be ok when he comes back. Maybe.

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
He’s been gone for a few hours now and I have begun to worry. I walk into Panty’s only to see she is brooding.

“Chuck chuck chuck! Chu chuck chuck chuck! Ch-“

Dear lord that girl knows how to kick. I don’t actually understand how she developed such a leg. Oh wait. Yeah I do. But that story has been told time and time again. Anyway there are many a things to see from this height. A blimp was something that I saw. That was really cool. I do ponder upon the thought of who will have to see me crash through there roof.

________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

There is a loud crash and all of a sudden there is a Chuck lying in your lap. You want to tell him to get help but you are gagged. You should be thankful that they didn’t use a ball gag. That would just be plain uncomfortable, and now you wonder how it is that these demons are more manner than the angels who are supposed to be taking care of you. Oh well, maybe you can sleep here for a while, after being released of course. Hey, is he ok?

________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

You are now Beanie. You have just awoken from a nap after having those two adooorable angels look at you funny because you were gay! How insensitive can one be, I mean really! You walk into the room where hoodie is to be staying and look around. He's not here. Where the hell is Hoodie? You heard him take the car but it’s been 3 hours since he did that. If Hoodie isn't here who else will you bitch too about how sad those two angels made you. You needed someone and some reason to complain or else I might actually become sad. You scour all but 2 of the rooms in the church and still you can't find him anywhere! You've searched everywhere except Panty and Stocking’s room but if he is in there so soon after this blatant hate against you then he is no brother of yours. But that worries you, why isn’t he back yet? He couldn't have run away, not only were you his sister but who would care for him? That man gave sleeping cats a run for their money when it came to laziness, he can't take care of himself! You had some girls lined up, but you guess you’ll have to save his sorry arse. You know you cant be complaining. How many times has he saved your life? 8. That’s 7 more times than you have saved him, and even then you are including this time.

"New skank." Ooo, dirty words were always your thing, though not when they came from large priests who were your only way to pay back God. "Your brother disappeared a while ago but it seems like Chuck found his lazy ass in some dungeon! Now I don't care much for you or him but if we don't have chuck then y'all aren't making money which means I'm housing you for free. Go get them. Those two demon girls must have taken him, the idiot probably tried to slut himself to them. That's all you angels seem to be good at."

“What demon bitches are you talking about black man?”

“Scanty and Kneesocks. Those two demonic ho-bags were working with the mayor of this town before we kicked his B&D ass.”

“Do you know where they live?”

“Nope. After we smacked there lesbian asses down they went crying home. Not a clue where that might be.”

Smacking lesbian asses? God that sound like fun right now. Wait. They're lesbians?!?! You’re not sure whether you will like this plan. But you do have one, which is something… Right?


	7. I own all the marbles.

A shot in the dark.

I figured it out. I now know how to get her to tell me where it is they have my brother. The problem now is drawing her out. It wouldn’t be too difficult in theory. But executing it would be quite the interesting task. 

I find my best dress and put it on, then go to take a walk down to the hotel a few blocks away. As I do I make sure to emanate just enough holy energy that any adept demon should be able to pick up my sweet aroma. The perfume probably wouldn't hurt either. I stroll my way over to the All-the-Way motel, the nicest one I could find on such short notice. Once I get there I hop into the shower to prepare for my big night. It would be a shame to be dirty when a Demon Sister comes to confront me. 

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
It has to have been 2 hours at least since I checked in and I have seen neither head nor tail of our aforementioned Demon Sisters and you are getting incredibly tired. 

"There I’m finally out of my pedestrian clothes. Bluh. How much longer am I going to have to stay in this room? Oh well. This bed is so comfortable. Goodnight Moon…

It was as if God decided to have develop a sense of humor finally and make me work for something other than a woman's tender affections, because Just then two very happy Demons burst through the doors of my motel room with a smile on their faces wide as the Grand Canyon is deep. Ok, this is not what I had prepared for, I suppose I will have to make some last minute adj-

“Save it angel. We have no time for this as it stands, sister, do your thing so that we can go.”

Oh shit. 

I dive for my beanie and get out a mace. I take a wide swing at one sister but i miss terribly and cant recover in time. What's gonna happen to me? Am I-

They put a bag on my head and hit me with what feels like the end of a revolver. I went out like a light.


End file.
